An Arc's night out gone wrong
by Thatnamebro
Summary: Did Jaune Arc die after a simple get together? Sure, he slowly matured over the years and endured a tragic past. He's finally learning to be present, to be at peace with himself and to let go of the past. But what happens when he goes to a party and drinks a little too much…
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc was in over his head. Here he was, lying on a broken pavement with no one to help him as he vomited up spirits and a pill he thought would be nice. Clearly it wasn't aspirin he'd been given. He thought of all the times he had walked past the homeless alcoholics begging for one more bottle of beer smiling sadistically and mockingly thinking how could they be so stupid to get so plastered? He'd decided that it would be a good idea to attend Yang's family gathering. All of RWBY and his team would be attending. And besides, Yang was not the person you say no to. Not unless you wanted your private parts decorating the floor. He lay on this ground and felt himself fading out of existence..

…Earlier…

He walked in the front door of Ruby's house to be greeted by Yang's father, Taiyang. Jaune had once suffered from crippling social anxiety and a constant emptiness within his chest as though he never truly belonged. This was before he realised that he avoided so many situations instead of systematically confronting them. He learned that he rather enjoyed people and the loneliness faded. The kids at school used to mock his Atleasian accent and would tell him to go back there where he came from. And so he simply avoided interactions until he started fearing them altogether. He shook his head to the present. He did his best to look directly in Taiyang's eyes and smiled sincerely. "Jaune Arc, I'm sure Yang has told you lots about me. It's a pleasure to finally meet you".

"Nope, never heard of you. Not get out". Taiyang said with hostility in his voice.

Jaune was surprised to say the least, but he didn't show it. Instead, he said simply, "Are you sure? You mean to say, after all, this time, she never mentioned her boyfriend of five years?"

Taiyang flinched at this news giving a look of surprise and then betrayal. "You mean she didn't tell me…" he whispered, his words were tinged with sadness

Jaune simply stepped past shaking his head in amusement at the buffering buffoon (perhaps he'd spent too much time around Cinder).

He walked through the house into the backyard to see the barbeque cooking and saw an energetic Ruby cooking at the barbeque.

"Jaune! You made it! I knew you would. Weiss here said you wouldn't as you were out of town, but I told her you would make it."

Ruby raced toward Jaune and hugged him, then attached herself to his right arm. Jaune unused to the physical contact tensed up, feeling uneasy about the closeness. He then relaxed letting his senses take over. He found it hard not to notice that fresh rose scented perfume she was wearing and how her closeness.. would almost make him forget the hell he'd gone through. Also, how her breasts touched… He quickly shook his head and then said.

"It's good to see you too Ruby. Not that I don't enjoy the hug, but I think Yang might get the wrong idea if she were here right now".

"Huh, she's receiving a stern lecture by Taiyang. Something about some boyfriend.."

Jaune guiltily looked to the side then said "I may have had something to do with that…"

"What do you mean…?" Confusion and sadness evident on her face.

"The thing is.." Jaune muttered…. Before Weiss exploded in anger "What the HECK Ruby. You had one JOB! Now the sausages are all burnt and unless you want to eat grass for dinner, we're all out of food."

Ruby started sobbing and apologising frantically. No one seemed to be willing to step in. Jaune didn't want to make a scene, but everyone else was reluctant to intervene. He paused and said, "Where were you this whole time, Weiss? And also, she made a mistake there's no need to abuse the living hell out of her. And guess what, I don't mind, grass doesn't sound too bad anyhow. What does everyone else think about having grass for dinner?"

Everyone murmured their assent and a few cheered. Although most were drunk and would cheer at anything. One guy with an unusual accent going so far as to say "In the far south, we eat rock mix with snow for breakfast. Grass would be very nice change of menu. "

"Sorry about her Ruby, I didn't mean to distract you either. I'll let you get back to it. And if she gives you any trouble you know who to call."

"Urgh, you're starting to sound like Yang. I'm fifteen years old. Fifteen! I can take care of myself." She gave a really cute pout.

"I'm sure you can, but some of us have to at least look like we care even if we don't" he said jokingly.

"Hey! That's not very nice you big meanie" as she playfully punches him on the shoulder.

Jaune simply smiles then goes to the fridge. He grabs a bottle of beer and sits down on the nearest couch enjoying the moment.

"Hey Jaune" said a mellow voice.

"Hey Blake, it's good to see you! I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been? Read any good books lately? Meet any great guys? I can totally hook you up you know." Like me for instance, he thought.

He hadn't really known what to think of Blake at first. She was so mysterious, so unreadable. But as time grew on he recognised a kindred spirit if he'd ever seen one. A fellow book lover and someone who didn't speak a lot but when she did. It was with a fiery passion and you felt as if she listened to your every word. She was also the world's biggest cynic and her witty remarks could always make him laugh.

"It's good to see you too. Actually, the newest edition of ninjas of lo…" She tensed and her voice made an unusually high note rather than her usually mellow voice.

"Were you about to say Ninjas of love, Blake? Who would have thought? Blake's into reading smut!"

"Shh not so loud. Do you want Yang to hear? And it's not Smut!" Its Art. she murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"Hey, it's fine. I've actually already read the newest copy. I can tell you what happens if you like…"

"NO! Don't tell me what happens to Acuitio. He didn't deserve to have his whole family turn their backs on him like that."

"Yeah you should read the part where…"

She then covered her ears chanting "na.. na.. na.. Can't hear you, It's the eye of the tiger.. It's the thrill of the fight". Onlookers looked at her and she blushed at the sudden attention realising how loud she'd been singing.

Yang returned. Her eyes flicking between a red and blue colour. Her hands grabbed Jaune's shirt and shoved him hard against the wall. "So you just claim to be my boyfriend and think there won't be consequences, huh!?"

"I…" He gathered himself to focus her more clearly. "Look I'm sorry okay, I know it was bad and it was the wrong move, but your dad obviously thought I was someone else. Maybe he thought I was one of your ex-boyfriends or something. Because he said for me to leave. TO LEAVE BEFORE I GOT HERE. SO I'm sorry, but if you expect me to get on my knees and beg for my life then you thought wrong."

Yang stood there tensely staring him down. Until she relented, smiling simply and said, "You've got balls, I'll give you that much. I know, I just thought it would be funny to watch you squirm a lot. Besides, the only boyfriend I'm having is a guy who can best me in a fight. We all know that's not going to happen, is it Vomit boy?"

Jaune simply sighed in defeat. "I guess not. But perhaps I can woo you with my devilish charms..?" he said questioningly.

Yang simply smiled, amused at his logic. "Because that worked out so well with Weiss, huh?"

He flinched, remember how naive he'd been. He then smiled thinking that thank god he'd learn that lesson. "Well, gotta go. Got a play date with kitty cat over there. She can be pretty clawsome though, huh?.. Eh, Eh?" She said with her elbows hitting his chest with a playful smile on her face. She then walked over toward Blake who'd taken up residence in the opposite end of the room.

"You're terrible" he said simply and walked toward the fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Jaune Arc walked toward the barbeque. By the end of it, he had 3 sausages with bread and a delicious steak medium rare. He was holding his stomach groaning. What was worst still was that he was currently listening to Weiss and Blake argue over politics in relation to the White Fang. While Yang was acting as a mediator. Ren who was usually stoic and impassive, said "Having fun, Jaune?"

"Oh yeah, I always enjoy a good debate over politics. It's about as exciting as watching paint dry in the morning. Good for the heart and always revitalises my energy"

"No need to be sarcastic Jaune, but I have to agree. Even though I should be interested in it, it's obviously more personal toward these two. It also got boring after one hour of the same argument repeating over and over.."

Jaune gave a look of surprise. "Hey that's the most I've ever heard you speak, Ren"

"Shut up you insolent fool" Nora said beside Ren.

"What is he, your boyfriend?" Jaune said cheekily.

Nora dropped the act and flushed deeply, but couldn't find the words to respond.

"Anyways man, got to go".

He went to the fridge grabbed his third beer and decided that he had a really bad headache. He went to the cupboard, but couldn't find any aspirin. He then saw a person he hadn't seen in years. Romero. Romero was a social butterfly and one of Jaune's old best friends. Romero had moved to Mistralyears ago.

"Heya Romero, long time no see? How are things these days?"

Romero smiled sincerely and said "Yeah really good man, couldn't help but notice you were looking for something? Need a hand locating something?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know where aspirin is, would you?"

"Yeah, I have two tablets right here actually. I got them out of the cupboard not long ago. I take aspirin all the time for headaches. Try them. I promise there not anything else, alright?"

And while usually my head would be screaming not to take those pills. He's a good friend, but my thought processes were clouded by the drinking. Jaune put the two pills in his mouth and swallowed.

"You swallow them?"

"Yeah" He saw some members pouring themselves rum and decided he'd try some. He poured myself one. Then another. And finally another one. Never one to drink, but tonight was different. Things were looking up, nothing wrong with a party, right? He talked with Ruby some more before… everything went black.

He woke up sprawled on the ground, with only trash bins and the sounds of sirens in the distance for company. He groggily looked at his scroll to see it was 4am. He looked to the right to see vomit all over the ground. His head felt as if it was on fire when he tried to think and he felt as if the world was all around him but he was just a faded dot in the grand of schemes. He shook my head thinking how he never had such ridiculous thoughts. What had Romero given me? He'd have to investigate.. He'd… He passed out oblivious to the world once more.

He woke up a second time, this time, his senses still dulled. He reached into his pocket and took out his scroll. Hell, it'd been three days.. that he'd been asleep in a hospital bed. The nurses had been relieved to see him and he felt this unusual pain and anger in his chest. At himself. At Romero, at everyone… Then he said, no he made these choices and prayed to god that there was no permanent damage done. Another thing on the agenda to investigate.

"Hey.. uh.. nurse. Is everything okay with me? I don't remember how I got here".

"Hey there. It's good that you're awake. You passed out from drinking excessively. You had alcohol poisoning and there were traces of a zhillax pill in your system. You may have withdrawal effects from it for a few days or so. SO maybe nausea, facial twitches, anxiety, nervousness, depression, hallucinations, rapid heart rate, chest pains. There have been a few patients that have died from it too, but I'm sure you'll be fine. If you're unlucky maybe even weeks, if not months these side effects will be present. I'm sorry".

"What!? I had two aspirins.." Oh hell. "Guess that makes sense, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home. Thank you for all your help."

He then exits the hospital processing the information in my head. After all this time, were bad things once again happening to me? Sure it was self-induced and under heavy drinking, but again, there were complications. One hell of a plot twist. If nothing else he knew not to trust Romero again, and he would always say no to drugs and drinking. Hopefully, he just didn't learn this too late. Heck, why was he even drinking anyway. He thought most of the students were under 18. A bit late to grow a conscience.

Cinder couldn't help but smile as she watched Jaune leave the hospital. Romero had brilliantly convinced Jaune to take those pills. She'd wanted to have someone inside of beacon. An ally. A spy. And who better than an innocent dork of a man, Jaune, who no one would think would ever do such a thing. Cinder knew better. After all, everyone had a price. And Jaune would happily agree so long as those side effects went away. All she had to do was put a bit of lien in a nurses pocket to say that you needed to take this drug every day or you'd die due to the nature of the drugs you'd taken and Jaune would do just that. After all, a second nurse saying you had an unusually bad reaction to this drug and the first nurse must have missed this, would give anyone a bit of a fright. She smiled sadistically, relieved that things were going as planned.


End file.
